


Meatballs

by flxdaisy



Series: nct drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, sicheng works at a college meal hall, thats all folks, yuta has an abundance of food related pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy/pseuds/flxdaisy
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta may be cute, but he also has an arsenal of cheesy pick-up lines.  Sicheng has had enough.





	Meatballs

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally written for a 30 day writing challenge i'm doing with my friend [@madicam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam) . so it's not super great nor is it long. but i thought it was cute and she told me to post it! she also posted one for the same prompt on her acc so check it out!!

“If you were a vegetable you’d be a cutecumber.” As Yuta piles cucumber onto his salad.

“Are you a fruit? Because honeydew you know how fine you are?” As Sicheng places a spoonful of fruit salad on Yuta’s tray.

“You’ve stolen a pizza my heart.” As Sicheng pulls another pan out of the oven.

**

Sicheng thinks this has been going on for far too long now. Sure, it started off as sweet and kind of cute. Yuta was one of the few members of the university’s student body to pay him any attention at all while he was working behind the counter, and Sicheng definitely appreciates attention from cute guys. However, as the days go on Yuta’s pick-up lines have become a bit too much to handle.

For example, today’s main meal was spaghetti with a red wine sauce and meatballs. As usual Sicheng was stationed to dish out the main meal for the second half of the dinner shift. Most of the other workers had families to get home to and generally assumed that as a college kid, Sicheng would be able to handle later nights. Not that he minded. The second half of the shift was always quieter, having missed the rush when the doors first open.

After a lull, Sicheng spots Yuta entering the meal hall, smirking once he sees his favourite worker behind the counter. Yuta walks up and asks politely for a plate of the spaghetti. It was oddly tame, though, and Sicheng was trying hard not to feel a little bit of disappointment at the lack of a smart-ass comment. Before Yuta turns around with his plate he looks up at Sicheng.

“Is there actually wine in the sauce?”

Sicheng furrows his brows at the genuine question. “I mean, yeah. But the cooking makes the alcohol content take less affect.” Yuta hums in response.

“I’m really not a big fan of wines,” a smirk, “I prefer moans.”

Sicheng’s jaw drops. “Are you serious?” Yuta shrugs.

“I could have made a pun about the meatballs but I thought it would be too predictable.”

“You are many things Yuta, but predictable is definitely not one of them.” Sicheng spies a slight blush fall over Yuta’s face. It’s unbearably endearing. Sicheng thinks yeah, this has gone on for long enough. “Hey Yuta?”

Yuta’s eyes widen slightly. “Uh yeah?”

“Do you want any raisins to go with your spaghetti?” Sicheng takes joy in the confusion that falls over Yuta’s face. 

“No, I’m good, Sicheng.” Yuta gets out eventually, dragging the words along, questioning what is happening.

“No?” Sicheng quirks an eyebrow, “How about a date?” The smile that break across Yuta’s face is easily one of the best things Sicheng has ever seen. Yuta looks down and shakes his head slightly before looking back up at Sicheng.

“You really are something else, huh?”

They decided that their first date would be a museum. With absolutely no food involved.


End file.
